


Yasuhiro's life

by gothgirlnexdoor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I dunno what else lol, Miwako is back ayeee, There's also Papa Ishimaru talking about Baby Ishimaru but only for a short moment, so are Hiroko's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlnexdoor/pseuds/gothgirlnexdoor
Summary: Guess who's back with another "[Characters] life" thing.This is kind of like a sequel to "Hiroko's life" so you might wanna read that first.Or not, if you wanna be rebellious that's fine too.There's some YasuxKanon at the end mainly because I'm trash for that but it's like still friendship 'n shitThere's bullying (because little kids can be assholes sometimes) and little swearing





	Yasuhiro's life

The earliest memory he was able to recall was when he was teased about his appearance back in kindergarten. "Your hair is really weird. Can I touch it?", was the first sentence he could remember.  
"No...", he responded, hiding his face behind his plush chicken.  
"Your skin is also very strange. Did you bathe in chocolate?", now that was rude. His skin was a little darker than the other kids skins but still.  
"N-not really.", he answered again.  
"Why are you so tall?", another kid asked from behind him. He was a little taller than all the others, but that was something he couldn't change either.  
"I-I don't kno- OW!", the first kid decided to pull his hair now.  
"STOP THAT!", he yelled.  
"Your hair feels as weird as it looks!", the kid continues to pull.  
"IT HURTS, STOP IT!", tears were running down his cheeks. Why did no one help him yet? Another kid, maybe even the nursery-school teachers. Things got worse when one of the kids decided to take his plush away.  
"NO! GIVE IT BACK!", he sobbed, wanting to run after the kid but someone else was still pulling his hair. 

The rest of the day was a disaster. The kids didn't stop teasing him and he didn't manage to get his plush back either. He told a nursery-school teacher but all they contributed was a "Just ask for it back politely and they'll hand it to you."  
Spoiler alert, that didn't work.  
He was a crying mess once he was picked up by his grandparents. His grandma gasped in shock. "Oh no, Hiro.", she kneeled down to embrace her crying grandson in a hug, "What happend?"  
"A-a kid stole my plushie! And they pulled my hair all the time!"  
"Which kid?", his grandpa asked wit a serious tone. The grandmother released her grandson from the hug so he was able to point at the kid who had his plush chicken.  
"Let me handle that.", the grandpa walked up to the kid and their mother to clear things up.  
From the looks of it the kid and the mother refused to hand the plushie back.  
To the grandmothers and grandsons surprise a teen girl with pink hair, wearing a high school uniform came by.  
"Mom!", the boy yelled.  
"Hiro?! What happened? Why are ya cryin'?", she immediately asked.  
"He told us that a kid stole his plushie and that some other kids pulled his hair. Your father is currently trying to get the plushie back but it seems like he has no chance. Why are you here though? Don't you have school?"  
"There was a fire alarm, that's why we were allowed to go earlier. But that's not important, here, hold my bag.", the pink haired teen handed her schoolbag to her mom and stomped towards the thief kid.  
"HEY! YOU!", she yelled, "GIMME BACK THIS PLUSHIE!"  
"NO! HAGAKURE SAID I COULD KEEP IT!", the kid yelled back, obviously lying. Their mother seemed to believe them though.  
"I THINK THE FUCK NOT!", the teen yelled again.  
"Excuse me?! You can't swear in front of little children!", now the kids mother got loud as well.  
"OH YEAH? LITTLE BRATS LIKE YER KID SHOULDN'T BE STEALIN'! HOW ABOUT THAT?!", the teen then snatched the plushie from the kids hands. Naturally, they would start crying but the teen didn't really care.  
All she cared about was her son. And that he's happy. 

Yasuhiro Hagakure was only four years old and he already had hard times. Especially in kindergarten. Kids would mostly make fun of him because of his looks. His mother explained that he was mix raced like his father. So it was obvious he would stand out. He did look a lot like his father, the only differences being that  
Yasuhiro's skin was lighter and that his eye color matched with his moms. 

"I'll see if I can talk to the teachers tomorrow.", Yasuhiro's mother said once the family reached home.  
"But you have school, sweetie.", her mother said.  
"I call in sick, I don't care."  
"Hiroko! You should concentrate on your schoolwork! We can take care of this."  
"Oh yeah? Just like how dad took care of the plushie situation?"  
Hiroko, Yasuhiro's mom, was still a high school student. She gave birth her son at the age of 14. This made things a little harder for her, but she was still able take care of everything. With the help of her parents of course.  
While the two women were arguing about the the whole situation, Yasuhiro was in his moms room to play with his plush. It was his favorite toy of all time. But after a few minutes playing with it he noticed a hole in the chicken which wasn't there before. He was about to cry again but decided to go to his mom first to tell her that his plush was broken. He went out of the room and walked up to his mom, sniffling. Hiroko notices that and immediately kneeled down to have better eye contact with her son.  
"What's wrong, Hiro?", she asked, patting his head.  
"There's a hole...", Yasuhiro said quietly.  
"In yer plush?", Hiroko asked. Her son nodded.  
"Okay, let me see.", she took the chicken and examined it. And indeed, there was a hole in it.  
"Shit, mom? Can you fix that?", Hiroko wasn't the best at sewing. Her mom took the toy and nodded.  
"I'll give it back to you once I'm done. Okay, Hiro?", the grandmother looked at Yasuhiro. He nodded, still sniffling a bit.  
"That's it. Imma go there tomorrow. I'll text Miwako that I won't come to school.", Hiroko pulled out her phone and started to type a message. 

"I don't wanna go to kindergarten anymore.", Yasuhiro said.  
He and his mom were on their way to kindergarten, without the plushie this time. They decided it was better to leave it at home were it was safe.  
Every time Hiroko would drop Yasuhiro off she would be stared at by the other parents. Usually she would also wear a high school uniform, but since she wouldn't go to school on that day, she had normal clothes on which resulted in less staring.  
"I know sweetie, but ya have to go. Otherwise the cops come after me or somethin', I dunno."  
Both Hiroko and her son felt a glare creeping up behind them. It was the mother and her thief kid from the day before.  
"I see. Not going to school today, huh?", the mother said in a degrading tone.  
"No, because apparently I have to take care of little thieves like yer kid."  
"My kid isn't a thief!"  
"And my son isn't a liar!", with that statement the teen and her son walked away from the other two.  
A lot of parents didn't take Yasuhiro's mom seriously. Mainly because she was still so young and still attending school. But she was a good mom. She would always take time for her son even though she had lots of homework to do. To her, Yasuhiro is the most important person in her life, the biggest gift she could have ever received. She loved her son deeply, and he loved her back equally. 

The two of them arrived at the kindergarten, one of the teachers was outside greeting the kids and parents.  
"Good morning, Yasuhiro!", they would always greet the kids first with a big smile on their face.  
"Good morning...", Yasuhiro greeted back unenthusiastically.  
"And good morning Ms Hagakure!"  
"Yeah, good mornin'. Can I talk to ya for a second?", Hiroko asked.  
"Of course. Yasuhiro, would you like to go inside in the meantime?"  
The young boy shook his head and clawed onto his moms leg.  
"Oh. Well-"  
"He can stay here.", Hiroko interrupted the nursery-school teacher.  
"O-okay."  
Hiroko used to be a delinquent before she became a mother. That side of her sometimes showed up and made her more intimidating.  
"So, what's the matter, Ms Hagakure?"  
"Well, it seems like my son's bein' bullied and that some of the kids like to steal things as well."  
"Is it about this plush-situation from yesterday?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, Yasuhiro, did you ask politely if you could have it back?"  
Yasuhiro nodded. "But I didn't get it back. Mom had to take it back for me.", he admitted.  
"Really? I guess I have to talk to the mother later..."  
The teacher, Hiroko and Yasuhiro were talking and clearing things up for at least an hour. The teacher didn't know about the bullying Yasuhiro went through. They promised Hiroko to look out for her four year old a little more and they would try to stop the bullying as well.  
It worked after a few days, and Yasuhiro was able to have some fun in kindergarten. But because of that he had hard times finding friends.

That fact didn't change in grade school. He tried his best to be nice to everyone, and it worked a little. He wasn't bullied or teased, but no one really wanted to be friends with him either. Yasuhiro didn't understand why though. The situation at his home wasn't better. His parents were now married and they lived in their own apartment. His father however wasn't the nice waiter he used to be. He turned into a monster, that would always sleep on the couch, reeking of beer. And when he wasn't sleeping he would yell at him or his mother for no reason. They had to call the police once because his father was so out of control. That was shortly after he lost his job. They arrested him and put him into prison for a weekend. Yasuhiro clearly remembered what one of the cops said to his mom on the day they arrested his father. "I know how hard it can get.", he said, "I have a son too. A little younger than your son. He's four now.", while talking, the police man took out his wallet and showed both Yasuhiro and Hiroko a picture of his son. He looked exactly like the cop. Big eyebrows, red eyes, raven black hair.  
"Well, ya can't deny him, huh?", Hiroko jokingly said. The officer laughed.  
"Heh, not really. But I love him. And I want him to have a good life.", he put his wallet back into his pocket, "Well, I need to get your personal information now. I have other work to do as well."  
"Of course, officer.", Hiroko understood and helped the police man to finish his work. 

After his father managed to burn down half of their home, Yasuhiro and his mother decided to move back to his grandparents. Hiroko even got a divorce which resulted in both of them having their old name back. Yasuhiro liked "Hagakure" much better than his father's last name. And he was glad to have it back. They didn't stay at the grandparents home for too long though. They quickly found a new, affordable home thanks to Hiroko's best friend Miwako (who Yasuhiro likes to call "aunt Miwa" for some reason). 

It was Yasuhiro's eighth birthday. His mom and his "aunt" decided to throw a small party. His grandparents came over too. "Hey, Mini-Hiro!", since Yasuhiro gave Miwako a nickname, she did the same thing to him. Miwako already called Hiroko "Hiro", so Yasuhiro was "Mini-Hiro".  
"Yeah aunt Miwa?"  
"How about I'll read your hand?"  
Miwako loved things that revolved around fortune telling, especially hand reading.  
"What's that?", Yasuhiro asked.  
"Let me show you!"  
"Miwako, what are you doing to my son?", Hiroko asked her best friend.  
"Let us have a little fun, okay?", Miwako smiled, "Maybe he'll like it."  
Miwako put her hand onto the table. "So, you have to put your hand into my hand. But your palm has to look upwards.", she explained.  
"Which one?"  
"The one you write with."  
Yasuhiro did what Miwako told him and put his right hand into hers.  
"Okay, let's see.", she made weird faces and moved a finger around Yasuhiro's hand. It tickled a bit but he tried to fight back the giggles.  
"Ah. I see... Blonde hair, and gold eyes. The person's tinier than you. You're gonna be a giant when you're grown up, that's for sure."  
"I'm gonna be a giant?!", Yasuhiro had his priorities.  
"Yeah! Really tall! At least 1,80m/ 5'11"!"  
"Cool! Tell me more!"  
"That's enough you two.", Hiroko interrupted the hand reading.  
"But I wanna know more!", Yasuhiro pouted.  
"Some other time.", Miwako said with a smile.  
"Thank you Miwako.", Hiroko laughed, "Thanks to you have have to look up to my son once he's at least 16.", she joked. 

She didn't even have to wait until Yasuhiro was 16. He already had Hiroko's height when he was 13 and in middle school. A place he didn't really like. Well, Yasuhiro didn't get bullied, that apparently was only a kindergarten thing. Making friends was still pretty hard for him though. He did however help people by telling them fortunes. Thanks to aunt Miwa Yasuhiro got into clairvoyance. His classmates even offered him money so he would give them fortunes and advices.  
Maybe that got him to not care about his grades anymore. One day, at the end of the second year, Yasuhiro got a note that he would be held back a year.  
He was too anxious to head home. What would his mother think? She always wanted him to have a nice and tidy handwriting so his essays would look good and the grade would be better. But now he had to repeat the second year of middle school.  
He arrived at home, hoping his mom would take a nap. She did that sometimes due to her work. Being a nurse is not the easiest job to have.  
He put the key into the keyhole and took a deep breath before turning it and entering his home. He then quietly closed the door.  
"I'm awake, no need to be careful!", a voice came out of the kitchen.  
"Shoot.", Yasuhiro muttered. "Hey mom.", he then greeted nervously.  
The young teen kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen where his mom was currently cooking.  
"How was school, sweetie?", she asked like she would always do.  
"Well, uh... W-would ya be mad if I had to repeat class?", Yasuhiro was taught to always tell the truth. Especially to his mother.  
"... Ya have to repeat class?"  
Yasuhiro handed Hiroko the note. She quickly read it and sighed.  
"Well, it happens.", was all she had to say.  
"Y-yer not mad?"  
"Hiro, I know ya have troubles with all the school stuff, maybe ya need it. Ya do have to put more effort into yer schoolwork in the future."  
"O-of course!"  
"That's what I wanted to hear."  
"... So, yer not mad at me?"  
"Only if ya set the table."  
"Alright!"

It didn't really look good for Yasuhiro when it came to grades. He ended up spending five instead of three years in middle school since he had to repeat the third year as well.  
High school wasn't that much better. The first year? He had to repeat that too. He was way older than his other classmates now. He was already 20. Legally an adult. In his first year of high school. Again.  
A few weeks after the school year started Yasuhiro got yet another note, in form of a letter. "Hold up, I didn't do anythin'! And the year just started, I don't have bad grades yet!", he tried to defend himself.  
"It's not that kind of note, Hagakure.", the teacher explained, "A man named Kizakura Koichi wanted me to hand it to you."  
"What...?", he scanned the letter. There was no address on it what so ever, only Yasuhiro's full name and "Kiiwatetsu Commerce  
High School", the school he was currently attending. He quickly opened the letter to see what the note, or more like Kizakura, had to say. 

"Dear Hagakure, Yasuhiro. 

We are glad to announce that you receive a free scholarship for Hope's Peak Academy as the "Ultimate Clairvoyant". [...]" 

"... Wait, what?", Yasuhiro though out loud.  
"... Wait, WHAT?!", he thought a little louder this time. He read the letter over and over again.  
It wasn't a fake. The headmaster, Kirigiri Jin, signed, even that Kizakura guy, who apparently was the talent scout, signed as well. There was even a stamp, only confirming that this had to be real.  
"Hagakure, why are you making such noise? Lesson has started if you didn't notice.", the teacher lectured.  
Yasuhiro didn't really care.  
"Hagakure, answer my question.", the teacher demanded, "Or do you want to be in detention?"  
"Heh, sorry.", Yasuhiro smiled, "I'll be quiet now."

The new "Ultimate Clairvoyant" couldn't wait any longer to show the letter to his mom. She would be really proud.  
He quick ran home, almost smashed the door open, quickly kicked off his shoes and ran into the living room.  
"MOM! YA NEVER-", he quickly shut his mouth the moment he saw his mom taking a nap on the sofa. Good thing she was a heavy sleeper, even when it was just a nap.  
"Well, then I'll tell ya later.", Yasuhiro smiled, putting the letter onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. While he was at it, he turned off the TV as well. Hiroko probably fell asleep while watching some random show. He went to his room, he wasn't hungry enough to make himself something to eat yet, and decided to relax a bit. Laying down in his bed and listening to some relaxing music that is.  
About an hour later someone knocked at Yasuhiro's room door. It could only be his mother.  
"Come in.", he said, turning the musics volume down a bit. He sat up once the door opened.  
"Hiro.", his mom smiled, "I am so proud of ya!", she then revealed the letter she was hiding behind her back. The fortune teller was glad to see his mom smile at a note for once. 

Hope's Peak was great.  
Well, that's what he was told.  
He didn't remember.  
Neither did the other five survivors from the killing game.  
Apparently he was 22. And not 20. Like he assumed when he introduced himself to everyone else.  
He and his class ended up trapped inside of Hope's Peak, forced to participate in a killing game. And somehow. He survived. Luckily.  
Future Foundation decided to take the survivors in as members. Yasuhiro was in the 14th division, meaning he would go on missions sometimes.  
He decided at one point to just "run away" from a mission to find valuable things he could sell so he could pay off his debt. A girl found him though. They spent some time together, waking around Towa City, getting to know each other. Yasuhiro found out that the girl was Leon's cousin Kanon. His captive. Yasuhiro made the conclusion that when she's alive his mom must be alive too. He hasn't seen her in years. He was 24 now. He hasn't seen his mom in four years.  
He eventually found out that Kanon wants to kill the entirety of the Future Foundation since she blames Leon's death on them. She even tried to choke Yasuhiro. But he managed to change her mind. About him, at least. They grew closer, him even saving Kanon from two kids that had giant robo-suits.  
After a while the mission was over and a helicopter was ready to pick up Yasuhiro. He almost went into the helicopter. But he decided against it last minute. "Tell the guys that there are captives from the killin' game in Towa City and that they should come and save them. Maybe make a device that would deactivate the armbands they have. I'll stay here for two more weeks, if that's okay. To see if I can find more captives.", the former "Ultimate Clairvoyant" explained. His coworkers were okay with that apparently and flew off.  
"Why didn't you go onto the helicopter, Yasu?", a female voice asked Yasuhiro from behind.  
"I can't leave ya behind. Yer clearly injured.", he turned around to face the girl. All she had to contribute was a smile.  
"You're a dork.", she said  
"A sexy dork.", he joked.  
"Hehe- ouch!"  
"Hey, yer okay, Kanon?"  
Kanon held her injured leg, "Yeah, I just- did a wrong move."  
"I can carry ya on my back if ya want. I'll be the legs, while ya can be the arms. Shootin' around with the Hackin' gun."  
"Do you think you can carry me all the time?"  
"I mean, no, not really. But I can carry ya until we found a hide out."  
"That sounds good.", Kanon smiled.  
Yasuhiro did what he offered and took Kanon on a piggy back ride with the priority on finding a hiding spot and maybe some captives along the way.  
"... Do ya really want to kill my coworkers?", Yasuhiro asked after a few minutes of silent walking.  
"... I dunno."  
"They're really not that bad."  
"... They killed my big bro."  
"No they didn't."  
"How would you know?"  
"I was there. I know who actually killed him. And that person is already dead as well."  
"... Really?"  
"Really."  
"..."  
"Ya don't believe me, right?"  
"No. I believe you. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"  
"Never. Especially when it comes to things like these."  
"... Thank you for staying with me."  
"Hey, no problem." 

Yasuhiro was back at the headquarters. He hoped Kanon would be fine until she would be rescued. It took a few months but the day eventually came around when other members of the 14th division would bring back the first captives. Not quite the people Yashiro was hoping to see, but at least Byakuya and Kyouko would be happy, with their captives being saved first.  
"Hagakure, you handle the landing today!", a member from the higher ups demanded.  
"Yes, of course!", Yasuhiro quickly ran out of the building to the landing place. He saw the helicopter coming and got ready to guide it down. Something he never believed he would ever do to be honest.  
The helicopter landed in front of Yasuhiro. The moment the sliding door opened a pink haired woman jumped out of the aircraft.  
"HIRO!", she yelled.  
"What the- MOM!", Yasuhiro yelled back, embracing his mom in a hug.  
"I'm so glad you're alright!", she whispered.  
"I could say the same thing about you.", he hugged her tighter.  
After a few minutes of hugging, Yasuhiro noticed a small group of people passing by. Part of the group was a girl with blonde hair and golden eyes who Yasuhiro knew too well.  
He slowly loosened the hug.  
"I have to say hello to someone else.", he explained. His mom looked over his shoulder and smiled.  
"Then hurry! She'll be happy to know that you still care about her." Her son smiled at this statement and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks!", Yasuhiro then spun around and ran to catch up with the group.  
"Kanon, wait! Don't think I forgot ya!"  
"Huh?", Kanon turned around only to be surprised with the biggest hug she has ever gotten. She didn't mind though, she tried to hug him back just as big. 

 

Things can't get shitty anymore, right?  
Yasuhiro had his mom back and he was lucky to meet Kanon as well.


End file.
